


【脑洞18】金色锁链

by zephyr74



Series: 金环 [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gold ring series, Pre-Slash, weak elijah
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: 血族的生命来源于始祖，血族的力量来源于始祖。在金色的锁链浮现于法阵时，血脉们理解了这一点。始祖以利亚以一已之身抗起了三族血脉的重担。





	1. Chapter 1

======================

在千年的时光里，血族缓慢却坚定的壮大着自己的实力。

五位血族始祖中，最年长的芬恩因为厌恶血族的嗜血本能而没有自己的血脉。

虽然被始祖以利亚关照过的血脉很多，但奉行精英化的以利亚的直系二代血脉并不多。而且受自家始祖的影响，以利亚一系的血脉对后代的数量一直有所限制。

 

始祖丽贝卡总是会不小心把情人变成血脉，就算不少情人会被凶残的兄弟弄死，但血脉传播的速度像是风中的蒲公英一样。

始祖科尔沉迷于巫术，能被他收为血脉的，多少在巫术上都有一些研究。和他的姐姐一样，始祖科尔并不管理血脉，巫师的特性让科尔一系也并不热衷于后代。

 

五位始祖中，血脉数量最多，武力最强的，就是混血始祖克劳斯。

即使父亲的追杀早在数百年前就已经解决，克劳斯对于力量的执着似乎并没有因为危机的离去而消退。

相反，混血始祖开始不满足于个人的武力，扩展着属于他的混血军团。

过份的扩张让芬恩不满，同时混血种的狼毒对于纯血血族的压制，让科尔也心生警惕。

这导致了兄弟三个争吵不断，而始祖以利亚和丽贝卡则在他们中间作为缓冲，调和着家族的矛盾。

 

混血军队的飞速扩张，与混血始祖太过张扬，视世人如尘埃的行事方式，为血族招至了不少的敌人。

即使始祖是不死的，世上已没有可伤害始祖的武器，但去除始祖的血脉也是扼制血族发展，斩断始祖臂膀的手段。

 

北美最古老的巫师团塞勒姆一直不满自己的势力被血族逐渐蚕食，最强大的塞勒姆女巫们聚集一堂，研究出了斩断始祖与血脉之间联系的方法。

 

******

 

始祖以利亚坐在窗前，从斯图亚特时期开始已经陪伴了他三百年的管家在他的手边轻轻放下茶杯。

在不远处的另一张桌子上，始祖的长女安雅正处理着庄园事务。

她有了独立能力后，曾经在始祖的祝福下外出游历，但对始祖的思念让她最终回到了以利亚所在的庄园，一力承担了所有的杂务。

 

在始祖的庄园里，大部分都是二代和三代血脉，四代血脉并不被允许住在始祖的庄园里。

血族势力稳定后，始祖以利亚曾享受过一段轻松的时光，安雅已经很久没在以利亚脸上看到这样凝重的表情。

始祖并不习惯让别人，尤其是自己的血脉知道自己的喜怒，但是安雅和以利亚相处了太久的时光，足够她发现被掩藏在平静下的担忧。

对始祖的关心超过了面前的事务，安雅将手中的工作转给了她的另一个兄弟。

走到始祖身后，安雅俯下身，看向以利亚手中的信件。

身为最年长最强大的二代血脉之一，安雅一直有这样亲近始祖的特权。

以利亚向着他的黑珍珠微笑了一下，把手中信件递了过去。

 

近两年，在北美地区频频出现血脉失踪的消息。

 

“看出什么问题来了么？”以利亚看着神色同样凝重起来的安雅，知道她也看出了这些失踪的异常。

“整条根系，就这样消失了……”安雅喃喃说道。

 

这些离奇的失踪中，有时只是一个血脉的失踪，而当失踪者并非一人时，则是以某个血族为始点，其下所有的血脉一起失踪。而那些只是个人失踪的，则是没有血脉的血族。

“看来我需要去见一见我的兄弟和妹妹了。”

听到始祖出行的决定，安雅的愉悦甚至超过了对失踪事件的担忧。

在生命步入六百年之后，近几年始祖以利亚偶尔会现出对自已生命的漠然，他越来越少走出庄园，似乎外面已经没有太过吸引他的东西，只有几位血亲的到来能让始祖露出喜悦的光辉。

 

终于有事情可以吸引以利亚的注意，哪怕是让始祖因为忙碌和担忧而重回活力，安雅也是开心的。

 

******

 

以利亚前往了混血始祖克劳斯的城堡，和他的庄园相比，克劳斯的城堡庞大华美，更是有忠心的混血军团驻扎。

安雅一直好奇，性格如此不同的两个兄弟为何能在如此漫长的人生中相伴，不，不仅是相伴，看着亲密的拥抱在一起，脖颈相交的两位始祖，谁都看得出来他们有多爱对方。

即使两位始祖上一次的分离并不愉快，克劳斯是在和兄长的争吵中愤然离开。

 

不久始祖丽贝卡和科尔也带着他们的心腹血脉到来，因为事关重大，以利亚在路上就召唤了他们。

 

科尔带来了为血族服务的巫师，巫师们得出了和始祖们猜想一致的结论。

 

血族一直知道始祖和血脉，血脉与自己的后代之间有着链接，他们甚至可以靠着链接微弱的感觉到彼此的存在。

显然他们这次躲在暗中还未现身的敌人利用了血族的链接，甚至加强了这种联系，将一系血族的生死也绑在了一起。

 

如果说一个百年的吸血鬼的死去或者链接断开，会带着数十位血族消逝，与始祖的连接被斩断会导致的后果，让所有血族都不寒而栗。

那将是数以万计的血族的消失，如参天巨树在利斧中轰然倒下。

 

就在血族们全力调查真相的时候，又一个血脉失踪了。

和以前失踪的四代五代血脉不同，这一次失踪的是丽贝卡的一个二代血脉。

二代血脉死去会造成的影响已经不容始祖忽视，四位始祖都顺着敌人的踪迹追了下去。

 

 

******

 

当始祖们找到那个失踪的二代血脉时，他被困在一个有房间大小正逐渐亮起的法阵里，明亮的火焰正从他身上升起。

看到始祖们的到来，二代血脉没有机会说出更多的话，他唯一留下的遗言只有一个单词。

 

“锁链”

 

就像是随着树枝一同枯萎一样，属于这个二代血脉，随同始祖而来的三代血脉在绝望的悲鸣中消失了。

 

然而法阵却并没有熄灭，就像是被从中心点亮一样，这个法阵继续迅速的扩张着，很快覆盖了这个林间小屋所在的整个山谷。

对巫术已经研究了五百多年的科尔仔细的盯着法阵的每一个变化，现在他们所有人都不敢有所行动，担心任何行动会让主个古怪的法阵触发。

在科尔终于弄清了这个明显分为三层的法阵目的时，多年未品尝过紧迫感的始祖在飞速后退的同时惊恐的大呼：“撤退！”

 

但他的警告来的太晚了，除了科尔自己退出了核心法阵的范围，因为担忧自己的血脉而冲得太前的丽贝卡，以及一直喜欢直面敌人的克劳斯被困在了法阵的最内圈，而以利亚被困在第二层。

 

明亮的光柱从法阵内层升起，被困在里面的丽贝卡发出痛苦的悲鸣，而她的哥哥的惨呼并没有比她晚太多。

第一层法阵吸收了始祖的力量，就像得到了动力一般，第二层法阵在启动后如刀锋一样飞转起来。

 

科尔突然明白了“锁链”的含义，在法阵光芒的映射中，有三条金色的锁链从三位始祖的身上延伸而出。

在二层法阵的运转中，那金色的锁链如初冬的碎冰一样崩裂了。

 

并未像弟弟妹妹一样被困的以利亚首先发现了异状，他看着从自己胸口断开的金链，以及另半截渐渐消失在空气中的金链微微愣神，但他的迷惑只有一瞬间。

 

纯血始祖咬开自己的手腕，扑向内层法阵，初代吸血鬼的鲜血同样带有法力。

带有强大法力的鲜血沾染了法阵，破坏了阵法的结构，在开启了血眼的纯血始祖的重击下，内层法阵终于崩塌。混血始祖和唯一的女性始祖逃出了被吸成人干的命运，被他们的哥哥扔出了法阵。

 

看着一时虚软在地的另外两位始祖，和几乎快要消失出二层法阵的三条金链，以利亚无暇多想，几次瞬移之间，把三条锁链都抓在手里。

然而始祖的抓握并没有带来任何好转，联系着三系血脉命运的链接还是在以利亚的手中渐渐消散。

 

以利亚抬眼望向法阵之外，他的弟弟科尔一脸无计可施，而血脉们已经陷入绝望，他的黑珍珠怔怔的看着法阵，她胸口向着自己延伸而来的金线已经虚化到几乎无法可见。

那金色的锁链，在空气中分出细细的支线，伸向在这里的他们的血脉，延伸到更遥远的方向。

 

以利亚知道，在每一条金线的后面，连接着三系血脉中的一个。

 

在绝望的血脉们的注视中，始祖以利亚举起依然染血的，握着三系连接的手，刺进了自己的心脏。

 

三条金色的锁链瞬间爆发出明亮的光芒，始祖以利亚的眼睛在那一刻又变成鲜红的血眼，失去了两位始祖作为动力源的法阵如被这暴发出的力量击溃一样彻底崩塌。

当一切平静下来之后，这个小小的古堡已经变成一片废墟，四位始祖中有三位已经昏迷。

而血脉们却一时失去了行动能力，他们呆呆的看着眼前的情景。

 

 

每一个血脉的身上，都连接着一根金色的线，那些线如空气中的水纹一样飘荡，最终汇集在一起，形成金色的锁链，连接向他们的始祖。

始祖克劳斯和丽贝卡身上空无一物，一部分金线连接向始祖科尔。

而更多的金线汇集成繁重的锁链，最终缠在始祖以利亚的心口。

这付异景并未持续很长时间，在法阵的力量褪出这片土地后，金线与锁链也在阳光下渐渐隐形无踪。

 

 

直到金线消失，安雅才如大梦初醒一般眨了眨眼。随着眼睫的眨动，安雅感觉到温凉的水滴划下脸庞。

她一直知道，即使始祖以利亚关爱每一个血脉，但他最爱的永远是自己的家人。

所以，与始祖之间链接的断开让她惊惧，但在以利亚扑向克劳斯和丽贝卡时，安雅并未怨恨自己的始祖。

金色的锁链在法阵内消散，她只想在最后一刻能多看自己的始祖一眼。

然而她的始祖没有放弃他们，她的以利亚用心脏接纳了他们，甚至是更多的血脉。

当与始祖的链接重新恢复时，安雅感觉到了那与始祖微凉的身躯不同的，温暖包容的力量顺着金线流进自己的身体。

安雅相信不仅她感觉到了，被始祖以利亚重新接纳的三系血脉应该都和她有同样的感觉。

 

血脉们沉默不语，他们一直知道自己的永生是由始祖赐予，如果脱离始祖，他们的生命将是有限的年数，但这是第一次，他们清楚的认知到自己是如何和始祖联接在一起。

 

科尔看着倒在地上的三个家人，烦躁的拨弄着自己的头发。好在最糟糕的状况总算被以利亚拯救了回来，而自己也并非一无所得。亲眼看到法阵的运作，让科尔了解了他们的敌人究竟是谁。

“塞勒姆。”唯一还清醒着的始祖冷笑着指挥血脉，“带上我的哥哥姐姐，我们回去。”

 

克劳斯和丽贝卡被各自的血脉背起，当安雅上前去扶起以利亚时，一个混血血脉拦住了她。

“我更适合一些。”那个身材明显更强壮一些的血脉低声说明，他的手正不自然的抚在自己的心口。

安雅默许了对方的举动，将以利亚扶上那个更宽厚的肩背。

她看着背负着以利亚的这个混血种，同时注意到有不少血脉偷偷向始祖以利亚投来关注的复杂目光。

 

安雅想到她的始祖一直教导他们同源同代的血族互为血亲，而非同一始祖的血族也应视为家人。

黑珍珠突然有一种荒唐的想法，除了本出自以利亚的本系血脉，现在这些混血种和来自始祖丽贝卡的血脉似乎也应该被视为同源手足？

 

怀抱着各自复杂的心思，血族回到了混血始祖克劳斯的城堡。

 

******

 

当天夜里，始祖克劳斯就醒来了，紧接着是始祖丽贝卡。

 

科尔感觉惊讶，因为按他的计算，被法阵抽取了不少力量的兄长和姐姐至少应该躺上十天。

 

而三天过去，始祖以利亚一直没有醒来。

 

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

========================

以利亚觉得自己沉浸在黑甜的睡梦中，他眷恋这种感觉，但也急于挣脱从无法醒来的梦境。

在法阵中发生的事还历历在目，以利亚并不确定自己最后的举动是否能救下三系血脉。

当以利亚睁开眼时，他的视野初时一片模糊，这在他成为始祖之后，从来没有发生过。

 

就像是灵魂先于身体清醒一样，以利亚觉得身体沉重酸软，就像是还痴迷于最深沉的梦乡一般。

始祖没办法出声，也无法抬起一根手指，在视线终于清楚的让他看到，自己是躺在一张华美的大床上后，他终于听到了楼下传来的争吵声。

 

那是他的弟弟在和血脉们争吵。

不仅是他那个易怒的弟弟尼克劳斯，城堡大厅里的所有人几乎吵成一团。

 

“这就是我一直不喜欢你们的原因，黑小姐。”克劳斯的声音在以利亚听来满含焦虑与愤怒，“总是躲在你的始祖身后，在需要你们的时候总是没有任何用处，我的兄长太过于娇惯你们了。”

以利亚暗暗叹了口气，弟弟批评虽然毫无道理，但他的声音至少表明混血始祖毫毛无伤，甚至神完气足。

至于他对自己血脉的中伤，以利亚相信安雅在数百年与混血始祖的相处中已经学会了忍耐与稍微不那么恭敬的无视。

然而出乎以利亚意料的，他的黑珍珠这一次没有忍耐，她的声音同样饱含不满与烦躁：“请恕我不恭，但是这次您训练良好的混血种似乎也没有任何用处。”

大厅里传来一片嗡嗡声，让以利亚头晕脑胀，显然安雅的话让在场的不少血脉议论纷纷。

 

在一片嘈杂声中，他弟弟的吼声格外嘹亮：“废物！都是一群废物！！就连你也是！”

混血始祖的怒火又转向了他的另一个兄弟：“不仅你的提醒来的太迟，对现在的状况也什么都做不了吗？”

“如果你不是冲得太快太靠近中心，愚蠢的被当成锅炉吸光了力量的话，什么都不会发生！”科尔的心情明显也不太好，与混血兄长针锋相对。

但科尔显然忘记了自己的话并非针对一人，他的姐姐冷冷的发言：“你的意思是跑去救自己血脉而钻进圈套的我也很愚蠢？”

科尔哑口无言，但混血始祖的怒火并没有因为众人不再开口而停熄。

“除了从自己的始祖身上夺取之外，其它什么都做不到？”克劳斯的声音里满是嘲讽与恶意，“在我看来你们只是……”

克劳斯毫无节制的发泄怒意让以利亚焦急，他努力挣扎着，在弟弟说出更伤人的话之前翕动着干裂的嘴唇。

 

“尼克……”

 

始祖的声音太微弱了，就连他自己也听不到最后两个发音，以利亚甚至不能确定自己是否发出过声音。

但克劳斯的声音戛然而止，在他周围愤愤不平的血脉们正想出言反驳始祖过份的话语，却看到混血始祖突然一滞，然后带着惊喜与担忧望向楼上。

在下一刻，克劳斯的身影消失，用无人可及的速度瞬移上楼，冲向以利亚的房间。

在面面相觑了一下之后，始祖丽贝卡和科尔也紧跟其后，所有的血脉也似有所悟，露出了惊喜与担忧的神情。

 

房门突然打开露进来的亮光让以利亚眼睛灼疼，他闭上眼睛微微侧头，这个动作让冲进来的克劳斯欣喜若狂。

“你终于醒了，BROTHER。”

克劳斯在以利亚的床前俯身单膝跪上，手掌抚上哥哥的头发与侧脸。

丽贝卡与科尔同样进了房间，望向清醒的以利亚露出松了一口气的神情。

 

以利亚想提出他的疑问，为何克劳斯会担忧到无节制的乱发脾气，但刚才挣扎着叫出弟弟的名字似乎已经是他现在的极限。

克劳斯把头埋进哥哥放在床边的掌中，低声倾诉：“你睡了快六十天，就像死去了一样……”

以利亚惊讶的挑眉，随着清醒时间渐长，他能做的动作越来越多，就像是身体也在缓慢却坚定的清醒一样。

他不知道的是，情况比克劳斯简单的叙述更糟糕。

 

******

 

在克劳斯与丽贝卡醒来后，众人都期待着以利亚的清醒，可是三天后，十天后，纯血始祖还是一直没有醒来。

代表死亡的黑纹甚至从以利亚的胸口开始蔓延，在第三十天时几乎爬满了始祖全身。

而发生的这一切并不是无法解释。

与以利亚的衰亡相对的，始祖克劳斯和始祖丽贝卡的力量一天天飞涨着。

他们每天都会变得更快，更强大，更有力量。

就在以利亚衰弱近死的时候，两位始祖的力量也达到了他们的顶峰。

在这样的现实面前，结论令所有血族心情复杂。

 

通过如金色的锁链一般的链接赐给血脉的，不仅是无尽的生命，还有始祖的一部分力量。

始祖之血让他们逃避了衰老，始祖之力让他们强大。

在被斩断和血脉的链接后，两位摆脱了血脉的始祖就像是收回了力量一样迅速的强大，而三系血脉对力量与生命的汲取压垮了始祖以利亚。

 

随着死纹的蔓延，和以利亚相连的血脉都几乎无法感应到始祖的存在。再次失去与自己相连的始祖的惊恐让所有血脉不安，可能失去兄弟的恐惧让其余几位始祖愤怒狂躁。

 

好在三十天后，死纹又慢慢消褪了，以利亚的状态还是不好，但总算看起来不再是一步步迈向死亡。

 

五十天后，以利亚还是没有醒来，血族的担忧已经积压到极限，大小的争吵开始不断的在城堡中出现。

如果以利亚再迟一些醒来，听到的将不再只是争吵，迎接他的很可能是一次由混血始祖挑起的和血脉们的内斗。

 

“你终于醒了。”克劳斯将脸埋在兄长的手掌中喃喃低语。

 

笼罩着血族的阴云，终于随着始祖以利亚的回归暂时散去。

 

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

====================

笼罩着血族的阴云，终于随着始祖以利亚的回归暂时散去。

 

******

 

然而以利亚的清醒并不代表事情的解决，就像是始祖克劳斯和丽贝卡的力量稳定在顶峰后就不会再消减一样，以利亚在承担下三系血族时被血脉们夺走的力量也不会回归。

以利亚的身体在缓慢却确实的好转着，但那只是从卧床不起连说话都困难，好转到能够自主行走而已。

血液可以给吸血鬼带来力量，在以利亚清醒可以吞咽鲜血后，克劳斯就把他从床上扶起，让哥哥靠在自己的怀里，咬开手腕放到以利亚唇边。

血香在房间里飘起的瞬间，浓重的血色在以利亚的眼睛里不受控制的蔓延，干裂的嘴唇微张着，血族的獠牙微微露出。与其说出于理智接受了弟弟的好意，此刻的以利亚更像是出于本能咬上了克劳斯的手腕。

这样的兄长让在场的其他三位始祖都有点心惊，除去一直有嗜血的问题，但在以利亚的重压下好歹控制了自己的科尔，始祖们在数百年的人生中早已学会了由自己掌握本能，而不是让本能引导自己。

以利亚更是一直在压抑着嗜血的本能，已经有近两百年没有血奴死于始祖以利亚的吸血。对于以利亚庄园里的血奴来说，被以利亚召唤不意味着死亡，而是被始祖赞赏的荣耀。

现在，克劳斯虽然不动声色，但他能感觉到哥哥把他的手腕咬得太紧，吸血的力度又过大，就像是回到了他们刚成为吸血鬼时失控的阶段。

 

以利亚捧着弟弟的手腕，没有意识到自己就像抓紧猎物一样，血族的利爪几乎要嵌入克劳斯的肉中。

等如海浪一样的饥渴感退却，眼神恢复清明的以利亚扑闪着眼睫，獠牙带着微痒缩回牙床。当以利亚抬起头后，他为三个弟妹脸上的神色呆愣了。

三个弟妹都在装出若无其事的样子，但科尔和丽贝卡难掩平静之下的担忧，他混血的弟弟虽然掩饰的好得多，可是有些发白的脸色让他看起来更值得担忧一些。

“我刚才……”

“只是吃的多了些。”克劳斯整了整自己的袖口，那里被他的哥哥抓得一团糟，“我每次唤醒科尔的时候，他吃的更不体面。”

“你以为那是谁的错？如果不是你在我胸口插了把匕首，让我躺了几十年的话……”科尔翻着白眼，他明白混血哥哥的用意，现在不是让以利亚徒加担心的时刻。

丽贝卡对克劳斯也没好脸色，她抚着胸口，好像在谴责混蛋哥哥也曾不止一次的把她插进棺材。

 

刚才自己的举动一定失去了控制，以利亚确认这一点，但现在他能做的只是接受弟妹的好意，将疑惑暂时压在心底。

当本能的嗜血欲稍微平静，身体的困倦再次浮起。这对以利亚来说也算是一种新奇的经历，他已经很久没有因为困倦而产生睡意。

“别担心，”以利亚在弟弟的帮助下躺回柔软的床褥，他认同弟弟们给出的解释，相信同源始祖之血即将带来的力量，“等我醒来就好了……”

在得到弟妹的回应前，以利亚就再次沉入了梦乡。其它三位始祖围坐在兄长安睡的床前，他们脸上的担忧丝毫没有减少。

 

当以利亚再次醒来时，所有问题依然没有解决。

 

******

 

里夫终于写完了最后一封回信，将信纸封进面前的信封中，在封口处烫上血族的族徽。那个有些像羽翼展开的徽章并不是他常用常见的那一个，而是属于始祖以利亚一系。

里夫并不出自始祖以利亚，他的本源是始祖中唯一的女性，丽贝卡.麦克尔森。但是自从四个月前的那场巨变之后，他的性命与力量都由始祖以利亚赐予。

当金色的链接被斩断时，不管是否在场，三系血脉都在那个瞬间感觉到灵魂里出现了巨大的空洞，难以抑制如同坠入深渊的恐惧，但就像是迷途恐惧的孩子被温暖的怀抱重新包围一样，新的连接又被建立了。

始祖以利亚的血脉们是何感觉里夫并不清楚，但他相信其它两系血脉清楚的知道来自不同始祖的连接，感受也不相同。

他的始祖，丽贝卡，如果说在最初成为丽贝卡的血脉时，他感受到的是夜至尽头，在晨夜交接时分绽放的稀世花朵。那么，来自始祖以利亚的连接就像是朗月之夜的古老森林，包容沉稳，让所有生灵在自己怀中自有安憩之处。

在灵魂与感情的巨荡之后，分散在世界各处的血脉纷纷因为那被遗弃一般的惊惧的致信始祖询问真相。有些则直接起身来到始祖们所在的北美新大陆，似乎唯有面见始祖才能平息心中的不安。

在给这些不安的血亲回信时，始祖克劳斯看着自己的血脉在封口处烙下血狼的图章，下令三系血脉将他们所用的图章改为始祖以利亚的羽翼。

“这是对抗起你们性命和力量的始祖应有的尊敬。”

在收到回信，或者面见始祖得到事情的真相，了解了当前的情况后，三系血脉都为现在的状况震惊。

始祖克劳斯，丽贝卡的连接已断，始祖以利亚一人肩负下三系血脉的重担。

 

那确实是重担。

里夫偷偷的看了一眼现在正坐在小会客厅里的沙发上，轻声安抚刚赶到北美的一位血脉的始祖以利亚。始祖的气色已经好了很多，神情和煦镇定，甚至比他身边那个满脸忧色的血脉看起来还更好一些。但两个半月前，始祖以利亚的苏醒即让众人放松，却也让他们不得不正视问题。

如同养育孩子而衰老，被夺取生活与精力，始祖以利亚在将三系连接刺入自己的心脏时，被夺走了太多的力量。

始祖第二次醒来时，没有人能及时发现。当以利亚试着用自己的力量下床起身，却在短短的两步之后跌落于地。在迅速赶到北美，已经陪伴了始祖以利亚三百多年的管家发现试图用颤抖的胳膊撑自己起身的以利亚时，所有的血族都震惊于始祖以利亚的虚弱。

那连普通健康人类都及不上的病弱，和如今份外强大的另外两位始祖形成了鲜明的对比。

 

里夫看着始祖以利亚梳理整齐的深色头发，自从那次狼狈的清醒之后，纯血始祖再也没允许自己出现过一次仪容的凌乱。和他的兄弟姐妹不同，始祖以利亚棕色的眼睛总是平静的，被那张眼睛看着时，总有一种被关爱的感觉，即使血脉们早已度过了数百年的人生。

不知道其它血脉是什么感觉，但里夫总觉得对始祖以利亚在敬爱之外满怀歉意。他们是始祖本无需负责的负担，分享着始祖的生命与力量。如果说创造他们的始祖还有一些责任，但始祖以利亚则是用他全部的力量换回了另外两系血脉的存活。

也许是看得太过专注，像是发觉了被偷看一样，始祖以利亚转头向里夫看了一眼。已经快四百岁的血脉忍不住惊慌的低头，他早就学会了长生种惯有的不动声色，但自己清楚在始祖的一瞥之下，他是如何的慌乱。

 

当里夫重新抬头时，那个前来觐见的血脉已经离开。这些千里迢迢而来的血脉们都暂时驻扎在混血始祖在北美的城堡外，只为离他们的始祖，现在唯一的始祖更近一些。

新奥尔良城已经变成北美血族集中之地，不过他们的敌人依然还未解决。女巫塞勒姆，和血族同样传承悠久的一族，血族当前状况的缔造者。

在送走那个来时忧心忡忡，离开时明显平静了很多的血脉，始祖以利亚已经不再有访客。里夫看着始祖的手指轻轻的在沙发靠枕上敲击了一会儿，然后拿起一本书。始祖漂亮的手指翻着书页，小会客厅里安静下来，所有血族放轻手脚，唯有始祖手中书页的翻动声。

 

始祖以利亚似乎很喜欢那本书，虽然里夫并不太清楚枯燥的全是地形记录的北美游记有什么好看的，但是纯血始祖坐在沙发上，从午时一直翻阅到傍晚。

没有人敢前去打扰始祖的安宁，直到城堡外传来一阵嘈杂。血族敏锐的听力告诉里夫，归来的是混血始祖克劳斯。从他与身边人的争执声和略显急促的脚步声，混血始祖这次对女巫的围绞似乎依然不太成功。

当那急促的脚步接近小会客厅时渐渐缓了下来，出现在众位血族面前的，一个平和，最起码面容平和的始祖尼克劳斯。

始祖以利亚从书中抬头，向着他归来的弟弟露出一个微笑。

混血始祖似乎被这个微笑安抚到了，这次他散发的气息真正的安定了下来。迈动着自己的长腿，混血始祖在兄长对面的沙发上大开大展的仰面坐下，招手让血脉为他端上美酒。

小会客厅重新恢复了宁静，不过在翻书声外又多了倒酒与啜饮美酒之声。

 

令血族烦恼却爱恋的太阳慢慢西斜，有血脉小心的在始祖旁边点燃蜡烛，帮沉浸在阅读中的以利亚照亮书页。

混血始祖看着那个体贴的血脉露出了一个讥笑，但一言不发。

在又干掉两瓶藏酒后，始祖克劳斯叹了口气：“你要硬挺到什么时候，以利亚？主动向我或者血脉请求一下帮助就那么难吗？”

在所有听到这话的血脉迷惑时，始祖以利亚合上书页，眯着眼睛瞪了弟弟一眼。

混血始祖叹息着，起身坐到他的哥哥身边，咬开手腕放到以利亚唇边：“我不相信那本书就值得你坐在这里看一天，我死要面子的哥哥。”

始祖以利亚似乎轻哼了一声，但在犹豫了片刻之后低下头去。在弟弟的血顺着手腕滴落在地之前，纯血始祖的唇含上了那个涌血的伤口，代表着饥饿的黑纹在始祖的眼角一闪而过。

在啜饮了数口鲜血之后，始祖以利亚推开了弟弟的手，混血始祖没有就此离去，而是伸长臂膀将自己的兄长从沙发上半抱半扶了起来。

“如果你真的爱这个沙发，我可以让人把它放到你的房间里，不过现在你得换个地方了，哥哥。”

那个出现在纯血始祖脸上的表情，大概可以定义为羞怒。但是以利亚没有拒绝弟弟的好意，在始祖克劳斯的帮助下，慢慢踱回楼上现在属于他的房间。

被始祖们留在小会客厅的血脉们一言不发，愧疚让他们不知如何开口，那个自以为体贴送上蜡烛的血脉甚至羞耻到躲到了厅外，他们没有发现刚才始祖以利亚已经虚弱到自己站不起来。

 

始祖以利亚正经历着前所未有的虚弱与无力，而那是他们的罪。

 

【TBC】


End file.
